


The Morning I've Never Seen (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen is possibly a monk, Jared is definitely the love of his  life, and they both might be animals, I guess I never specify.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning I've Never Seen (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Morning I've Never Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191491) by chash. 



**Title:** [The Morning I've Never Seen](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/100178.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** In which Jensen is possibly a monk, Jared is definitely the love of his life, and they both might be animals, I guess I never specify.

 **Format:** mp3

9.3 MB, 10 min 9 sec

 

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/p3nx28xmhq)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?x590ghvxl1d5zvh)


End file.
